Writing Prompts
by FourNails1341
Summary: Just a collection of various stories I've written based on the prompts from r/RWBY
1. To the End of the Line

_Writing Prompt : Replace all characters in a scene in any other game/anime/movie with RWBY characters._

* * *

"Tell them I'm in pursuit."

Jaune crashed through the window of his apartment, his shield protecting him from the worst of the glass as he flew through the gap between the buildings and into the office building. He landed, rolling to keep his momentum and then he was moving once more. Director Qrows shooter was fast, Jaune could tell that from the brief glances he caught of the figure through the skylight.

But he was Captain Vale, it wasn't arrogance, it was a fact. They wouldn't outrun him. The shooter veered off to the right and Jaune mirrored, cutting off his view. He knew this area, it might look different from his time before the ice but the streets were the same. There was only a few smart places a shooter would escape to. Calculating quickly he darted down a hallway, nimbly darting off the wall and over a table in the process. The next turn was too tight, so he slammed into it with his shield bouncing off and away.

His recklessness served him well and at the end of the hallway he saw the figure drop into view onto the building in front of him. Adrenaline surged and Jaune launched himself through the glass for what would hopefully be the final time that day. He landed and in one movement through his shield as hard as he could at the fleeing attacker.

 **Thunk**

The sound of metal against metal clashed in the air as the shooter now stood facing him, a singular arm outstretched where it had caught the shield. For a moment, Jaune stood too shocked too move. His eyes locked with the woman, her blood red hair ragged and dull. A mask obscured the lower half of her face and her eyes were cold and unflinching. And the shield was thrown back at him, so hard that when he caught it, Jaune felt himself skid back across the rooftop.

By the time he looked up again, she was gone.

* * *

 _ **Thump**  
_

 _The familiar sound of fist meeting flesh rang in Jaunes ears as the man knocked Jaune to the floor once more. Blinking back stars, he stumbled back to his feet, drawing himself up to his full height, which reached roughly the man's shoulders. The man didn't care about the size difference and Jaune supposed it was too late to complain about it now. The arrogant thug had to be taught that he couldn't just do what he wanted and that he should show some damn respect._

 _ **Thump**  
_

 _Yeah, good job Jaune he thought to himself as he hit concrete again. You're really teaching him a lessen._

 _This time when he staggered to his feet, his lip bleeding the man looking more amused than anything. Maybe he was giving Jaune an out or maybe he just wanted to play around a little, but either way he didn't strike Jaune immediately like he had the countless times before._

 _"You just don't know when to give up, do ya?"_

 _Jaune wheezed out a grin._

 _"I could do this all day."_

 _Jaune took his chance for a punch of his own. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting but the man caught it almost lazily on his arm before knocking him down with ease once more. Landing in the garbage, he groaned before hearing a familiar voice say firmly._

 _"I think you should leave him alone."_

 _Jaune heard the man swing at the new arrival but didn't hear a connection. A moment later, he cried out and with what sound like a kick, he was scampering away. Footsteps drew closer and Jaunes vision finally cleared enough for him to see concerned green eyes and an exasperated sigh._

 _"What?" he grinned. "I had him on the ropes."  
_

 _"Clearly,"Pyrrha said helping him to his feet. She looked like she wanted to say something more, like she always did when she found him like this. Instead she just shook her head. "Come on Jaune, lets get you cleaned up."_

 _"Why?" he asked curiously. "We going somewhere?"_

 _Pyrrha nodded a twinkle of wonderment in her eyes as this brief unpleasantness vanished into a bitter memory. Reaching into uniform she took out a newspaper and handed it to him. The words, Rose Expo accompanied a picture that just confused Jaune the more he looked at it._

 _"The future."_

* * *

"Most of the intelligence communities don't believe she exists. The ones who do call her the Fallen Soldier. She is credited with over two dozens assassinations in the last 50 years."

"So she's a ghost story.

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me. A Soviet slug, no rifling. " Weiss smirked. "Bye bye bikinis."

The attempt at levity helped and Jaune smiled despite himself."

"Yeah I bet you look awful now."

"Going after her is a dead end," Weiss said, as she held up the missing thumb drive. "Like you said, she's a ghost story.

* * *

 _Jaune fought his way through the train, dispatching the soldiers with practised ease. It still amazed him, the strength that coursed through his veins, the speed in which he could move and the way his body sometimes moved without him thinking now. Everything he used to be, the scrawny boy, was enhanced beyond anything he could have imagined._

 _Plus he got this rad shield now._

 _His grin vanished as he heard gunfire down the end of the corridor. He sprinted towards it, his heart in stomach. Thankfully he wasn't too late, though Pyrrha was pinned down. She noticed him appear and they nodded silently at each other, the plan passing though each other seamlessly._

 _With a grunt of effort, Jaune slammed his shield into a large suitcase that flew at the solider pinning Pyrrha down. He dodged easily to the side letting out a laugh of triumph. That laugh died as he noticed right into Pyrrha's path. He hit the ground a moment later._

 _Taking a moment in the eye of the storm, the two friends grinned at each other. Jaune felt fine but he noticed Pyrrha was panting. It was strange how quickly their roles had reverse. Pyrrha noticed him staring and as though reading his thoughts grinned._

 _"I had him on the ropes."_

 _"Clearly."_

 _Then he felt his hairs stand on end and without thinking he jumped forward in front of Pyrrha. Thankfully he had the sense to hold his shield to take the hit but still he went flying to the side, as the laser bolt was deflected and blew a hole in the train._

 _"Jaune!"_

 _Groaning, Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha had picked up his shield, holding it in front of her as she advanced on their attacked. He raised his hands but it was too late as the bolt of energy once against fired at the shield. He yelled out in anguish as he saw Pyrrha bounce towards the hole. Jumping to his feat, he picked up the shield and threw it harder than he ever had before into the chest of the attacker and they went down hard._

 _Not bothering to pick it back up, he ran over to the hole and looked out. Amazingly, Pyrrha had managed to catch herself on the bar on the wreckage and she dangled perilously over the ravine. He yelled for her to grab his hand. He reached out for her and for a moment their hands brushed against each other._

 _And then the bar snapped and Pyrrha's cry of terror was snatched away on the wind as she vanished into the abyss. It was a cry that would haunt his dreams for years to come._

* * *

The Fallen soldier was strong. It wasn't just the arm, though Jaune was trying his best to avoid that contraption. No the woman's strength was beyond human. If he didn't know better... no he was the only successful use of the serum. There had to be an explanation.

Before he knew what had happened, the soldier had grabbed his shield and twisted, spinning him backwards and taking hold the shield. She wasn't just strong, she was trained too, and it was taking everything in his power to keep up with her. Her fist shot out and struck him in the chest and he was knocked backwards on the highway looking up to see cold green eyes staring at him as she levelled his shield at him.

Jaune took the moment to collect himself, then shot towards her just as she threw the shield. He pivoted and spun to avoid it, and he caught a glimpse of it embed in a car nearby. Then they together, dancing, blocking, dodging and striking all to avoid the knife he hadn't even see her draw.

Her metal arm was too strong to catch fully, but he quickly found that any miss left her off balance for the briefest of flashes. He baited her, catching her flesh and knocking it aside. The metal arm came in for a strike to cover the opening and he span round him, suddenly behind her. He reached back grasping at her face and slipped her backwards over himself.

She landed several meters away, her mask spinning to the side uselessly. She rolled twice before catching herself and glared up at him with fury on her face. And that was when his heart stopped.

"Pyrrha..." he said as he stared into the eyes of his long dead friend and she stared back.

"Who the hell's Pyrrha?" she said coldly and started towards him.

Jaune didn't move, frozen in place as she advanced towards him. It couldn't be, she was dead. He had watched her die. She was halfway towards him when their was a laugh from the sky and Nora slammed into her. Pyrrha crashed into the hood of a car and was back on her feet in a moment, a gun in hand and pointed at him. Still he hadn't moved.

Then her eyes widened in shock and she dived to the side as the car exploded. Jaune whirled round to find Weiss, holding a grenade launcher. She was battered and bleeding, requiring a side of a truck to stay standing but she was alive. Jaune turned back looking for any sign of Pyrrha.

She was already gone.

* * *

Arthur Watts walked calmly into the room, darkened room, flanked by his guards. He paid them no heed and although he took the entire room in at a glance, didn't react at all. Five armed grunts stood aiming their weapons at his soldier, scuttled off to the side scientists and doctors cowered and there was a blood stain on the floor. The one that meant he need be summoned. He ignored it all, his gaze only for his Soldier.

"Mission report!" he ordered her.

She didn't answer, just staring blankly at him. Blank was good normally. It was what they wanted from her, no thought only obedience. A gun didn't need to think. He looked more closely at her emerald eyes. She wasn't blank, she was merely focused on something not in the room.

"Mission report now."

Once again she said nothing. He took in the rest of her, considering if an injury had caused this behaviour. Shirtless as she was, the bruises and scars were easy to spot on her muscled form. The fresh ones shone out and at her shoulder, he could where the metal fused to flesh. Only tight bindings hid anything from him and those were more for the others benefits than hers. What need did she have for modesty?

He struck her, suddenly and viciously, whipping her head to the side. He couldn't help the smile, no one else on earth could do that to her. When she turned back to him, her gaze had refocused, though still she seemed to be reaching out for something.

"The man on the bridge," she said, as though this detail was a puzzle she couldn't solve. "Who was he?"

He sighed. Well injury had always been a long shot. They had considered the risks and deemed it necessary. Besides they had ways of handling troublesome thoughts. He decided for now to simply ignore the question. They needed her to be as fit as possible for the next mission.

"Society stands on the edge of order and chaos," he said with a smile. "Tomorrow we give it a push. But if you don't do your part... I can't do mind."

Conditioning and treatments worked through her head, as plain as gears on a clock. He smiled, thinking that this brief lapse had been remedied. Then her brow furrowed and when she spoke next she sounded like a whining child.

"But I knew him."

Sighing, Watts turned away from his soldier. Well let no one say he hadn't tried.

"Wipe her and start over," he said causally to the hesitant scientists.

Despite their fear they obeyed without pause. The Soldier could only kill them after all. Watts watched with interest as they pushed her back in the chair and strapped her arms down. Her mouth opened willingly to accept the mouth guard even though she seemed to no what was coming. They could wipe many things, but the body remembered pain.

The head piece came down, sparking as it did. No one looked at the soldier, no one brave enough to meet her gaze save Watts. After all it was rare he had time to see the reconditioning up close anymore. It pushed against the soldiers skull, covering an eye but leaving one clear before activating. The Soldiers screamed in agony, and only then did Watts turn to leave.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

"She looked right at me," Jaune said. "She didn't even recognise me."

He didn't know what he was feeling right now. Nothing made sense anymore. He'd seen her. Seen Pyrrha after all this time. He'd mourned her. He had accepted her death and his failure to save her. He had moved on but he had never forgotten her.

And now she was alive again.

"How is it even possible," Nora asked, fidgeting with her restraints. "It was like a hundred years ago."

He didn't bother to correct her.

"Merlot," he said. "Pyrrha's unit got captured and he experimented on her. Whatever he did must have helped her survived the Fall. Then he probably-"

"None of that is your fault Jaune," Weiss said.

Unlike Nora she wasn't bothering with the restraints. If there was a way out she would have done it by now. Jaune looked away from her, anger grief, hope and helplessness coursing through him all at once.

"Even when I had nothing I had Pyrrha," he said, not quite sure who he was talking too.

* * *

 _"I looked for you after the service," Pyrrha said softly. "My parents wanted to give you a ride."_

 _"I know and thank you,"he said before sighing. "I just kinda wanted to be on my own."_

 _They walked up the steps to his home, his empty home. Pyrrha's presence was comforting but in a way just showed how alone he really was now. There was just him now. The last of the Arcs. He looked back and noticed Pyrrha hesitating._

 _"I was wondering-"_

 _"I know what you're going to say Pyr." He reached the door and starting looking for his key in his pockets. First his jacket, then his trousers. So many pockets, had he even picked it up this morning? Maybe with everything else he had-_

 _There was the scuffle of a rock and he turned to see Pyrrha bending down to pick up the spare key his mom had always kept. He managed a small smile of gratitude as he took it from her._

 _"Thanks Pyr," he said as he turned the key in his hands. "But I can get by on my own."_

 _"I know that Jaune," she replied sadly. "But the thing is, you don't have to."_

 _Suddenly she closed the gap between them, clutching him in a tight hug. Grief welled up in him and he could tell from her shaking, it was just the same for her._

 _"I'm with you till the end of the line."_

* * *

The weight of the metal bore down on her pinning her to the glass as airship exploded around her. She pushed vainly against it, but it was too big. Perhaps it didn't matter. The mission had failed after all. Perhaps here it would end. At least then she would be free of the torment that raged in her head.

And then suddenly he was there. The Captain. She didn't know why he was here, instead of escaping. She didn't know how he was even standing after the bullets she had put into him. Yet here he stood, grasping at the metal and trying to pull it free from her.

Together they were able to heave the metal up enough for her to wriggle loose and use her arm to pull herself free. The Captain let the debris drop with a loud clang and gasped from the effort. For a moment they stared at each other, both trying to recover what little energy they could.

"You know me," he said gently but firmly.

Images flashed through her head but she pushed them back. It was too much, and they only brought her suffering. Anger, pain and confusion battered her from all sides and she lashed out at the man, knocking him to the ground. It was a clumsy strike and she hadn't expected it too hit him.

"No I don't," she yelled.

He got back up panting as she the airship started to fall.

"Pyrrha. You've known me you're entire life."

The name struck her like a train despite how softly he said it. For a moment she was frozen and then she pushed back at it and the man who was doing this to her.

"You're name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Shut up!" she roared and pushed him away.

The pain and injuries was starting to get to him. He stood woozily, swaying in an effort to remain standing.

"I'm not going to fight you Pyrrha," he said and let the shield fall from him grip vanished out the hole in the ship and spinning out into the sky. "You're my friend."

With the shield gone there was nothing to hold her back and threw herself at him. She hit him with all her weight, as if that could push away the feelings that cried at the edges of her mind. They pleaded with her to stop and to listen even as she desperately tried to ignore them.

"You're my mission," she screamed.

She wanted him to fight. She needed him to fight back. It would be easier if he would but he just refused. Even as she slammed her metal arm into his head again and again, he just let it happened. Dazed and bleeding, he just stared up at her, her hand raised in a fist that would end it all. If she could just do that her suffering would stop. Watts would be able to fix her.

"Then finish it ," Jaune said to her. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

From the outskirts of her mind, a memory pierced past her head and embedded it into her heart. She froze, power gone from her strike as remember a girl dancing with a boy. She remembered a girl and a boy sparring together. She remembered the boy who would never back down from what was right, no matter how hard he was hit.

She barely felt the floor give way. She didn't even notice that she had reached out and caught herself on a sturdier bit of metal. All her focus was transfixed on the man falling into the water below. The memories were fading but the feelings remained, rigid and unmoving. She watched Jaune hit the water and begin to sink.

Pyrrha Nikos let go off the ship and dove after him.


	2. Thief and the Butcher

_Writing Prompt : Mercury is assigned to assassinate a major character._

* * *

 _3 Years after the battle for Vale_

Emerald awoke in the small hours of the morning with a start. Gasping, she tried to calm herself, willing her heart to slow and her breathing to steady.

It had been a while since she had one of the dreams but they never really left her, even after all this time. It was better when she was working. Hostels, tents, inns even the fancier hotel they were rarely given was easier than this.

Sitting up, Emerald ran her hand over the left side of her head. Between the patches of scarred skin, she could feel the prickle of hair growing where it could. She'd need to have it cut it again. Fix her undercut or whatever her partner called it.

Sighing, Emerald knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again easily now. Her attempts to distract herself from the memory had failed like it always did but fortunately there were other ways to sleep.

She left her room, crossing to the kitchen quietly. A courtesy to the apartments other two occupants that the former their didn't realise she had adopted.

There was a bottle left on the side. Overpriced judging by the wax that sealed it was any indicator. The emblem on the top was warped but Emerald didn't really care, opening the wine and draining a glass and it's price tag didn't matter. She wasn't drinking for taste.

"Bad dream?"

Emerald spun round the corkscrew between her knuckles, the closet weapon to hand to defend her. Only then did she recognise the voice and her grip faltered.

"Mercury..."

He sat on a chair facing her, one arm resting casually on the table. He'd changed since last she'd seen him. His hair was longer and scraggly, his chin wearing a rough stubble. But his eyes were the same, still holding that same steely glint.

"You look like shit," she said.

The insult bounced off of him harmlessly and he shrugged.

"Least I still got my looks," he replied, gesturing to her burns. "Cooking accident?"

"Asshole."

"You know me. Oh you should probably sit down."

"You should leave."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Only then did Emerald realise her head was hazy and her vision was getting blurry, though Mercury never wavered for a second. Her grip on her weapon got looser until it finally slipped away and clattered onto the floor. Her legs turned to jelly until she was forced to hold the counter to stay standing.

"Sorry about that," Mercury said. "But I figured I mess with your head or you mess with mine so..."

Emeralds legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Gritting her teeth in concentration, she fumbled with a cupboard door and pulled herself round to face a smirking Mercury.

"In my defence I didn't think you'd down it that quickly."

"God you're such an asshole."

"You know me."

"So this is what old money can buy?" Mercury said, looking around the kitchen. "It's nice... shame about the rats."

"What are you doing here Mercury?"

She wondered if she should shout for help. If her partner would even get here in time or if it would even be Emerald she went for. It probably wouldn't be and Emerald wouldn't blame her for that.

So she stayed quiet and waited for Mercury.

"I got a contract."

Emerald felt her blood ran cold and she swallowed.

"Who ordered it?" She asked quietly.

"I did. Still trying to work out if I should take it."

"You got the same deal I did. Its not my fault that you-"

She trailed off at his glare.

"It's not my fault."

"Maybe not," he said coldly. "But I have this thing called pride. I'd rather not live my life with a tracker in my ankle and Huntsman babysitting me."

"...They're not like that."

Mercury let out a laught like only he could do. One that lacked any warmth or joy.

"What you think they're your friends. That you live here because she wants you here, not because you nowhere else to go. Hell you're only part of their team because her actual partner died."

"Shut up!" She muttered.

"Aww, that's precious."

"I said-"

Emerald paused and the two former partners stopped staring at each other. In unison, they slowly turned to see a new arrival in the doorway. A small girl with chocolate tresses holding onto an orange coloured silk blanket.

Mercury and Emerald shared a glance. Mercury was a lot of things but he wouldn't hurt a kid. Emerald knew that. Known it because despite the stubble on his face and his unkempt hair, he still hadn't touched any of her drink. Some things didn't change.

He nodded at her and Emerald forced a smile at the young girl.

"Hey Vix, what you doing up?"

"...t'irsty."

"Sorry but-"

"Who's that?" The four year old asked looking at Mercury.

Emerald hesitated. Saying no one wouldn't cut it. Vixen had her mother's sense for bullshit. Emeralds childhood never had protective lies, it didn't occur to her to use them on others.

"He's an old friend," she said. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed. I'll bring you something through later."

Okay, maybe she could lie a little.

Vixen stared at her with tired eyes and then slowly turned around and headed back to her room. With any luck, she'd be asleep and chalk this all up to a dream.

"Night Auntie Em."

They waited till she was gone before turning back to face one another once more.

"Now that's precious," Mercury said with a smirk and Emerald shook her head with an amused sigh. "Really Auntie Em?"

"God you're such an asshole."

"You know me."

"Yeah, I guess I do..."

Mercury stood up, his boots clanking lightly on the laminate floor as he crossed over to where she lay slouched against the cupboards.

"I made up my mind."

Emerald didn't have time to react as he jabbed needle into her neck, and injected the fluid into her system. Her hand leapt up to try and stop what had already happened and for the last time, crimson eyes met grey as she gripped his hand and stared at him. She gasped an inaudble question as her vocal cords failed her and then her eyes drooped close and she was still.

Sighing, Mercury stood up and picked up the bottle, pouring wine down the sink. Didn't want the kid to get curious and take a swig. He wasn't sure what the adult dose would do to her.

Empty bottle in hand, he walked silently away and out of the apartment. Emerald would wake up in a couple of hours and he had to be gone by then. The poison would give her a splitting head ache and she might be pissed enough to tell the fashionista he was here. Best to be long gone by then.

He wondered if he had done the right thing. Certainly he didn't feel any better than he had when he walked in but there was the kid to consider. She'd already lost a father. Probably best she didn't lose an aunt.


	3. Unforseen Alliances

_Writing Prompt: Circumstances force heroes and villains to enter an alliance. Any characters, any context._

* * *

 _"Oh my, aren't we in trouble now."_

Jaune had met smug people in his life. Back in Beacon, Yang could be bad for it, particularly when she won a game or something else mundane. Cardin was an ass, especially when had something over you. But in the end that was just school yard trash talk and when he had met Mercury, he had been almost bearable. That had changed when he had turned up on their door with an incoherent half conscious Emerald in his arms, three months prior.

It was different now and it was hard to see them the same way. Sure Mercury could still be a jackass now but the smirks and the swagger always seemed rather hollow now Jaune knew how he got those legs. And Emerald didn't ever smile now. She just looked gaunt and lifeless even after Ruby had purged the Grimm from her.

In any case, their former smugness both paled in comparison to Arthur Watts.

 ** _Clang_**

Jaune barely managed to raise his shield as the robots blade crashed against his shield. Stepping forward he cleaved the machine in two, only for two more to take its place. The Atlesian Squires were different from the knights at Beacon. Sleeker, faster, less durable but made with numbers in mind. There were hundreds of them in Schnee Grand Hall alone.

Which would have been fine if the Paladins hadn't been there too. Hulking beasts of machinery that shook the hall with every step. With Qrow and Oscar engaged with them, Ruby, Jaune and Emerald had the endless tide to keep at bay.

"Dammit Watts," Emerald shouted over the clash of metal. "Where the hell are you?"

Above them small spherical drones flew high, out of reach, monitoring the battle and sending the information back to command.

 _"Safe, my dear. Away from your little parlour tricks."_

Emerald raised her revolvers firing into the swarm of cameras but when the smoke cleared, more still swarmed, projecting his taunts through their speakers.

 _"Now, now. Don't stamp your feet. This will all be over soon."_

Jaune dropped to one knee, surging his semblance through his blade and projecting a wave of his aura that cut through at least six squires in one slash. There was a crash and then an explosion and Jaune looked up to see Qrow emerge from the wreckage of one of the Paladins.

He didnt get it. Watts wasn't an idiot. He had to know his machines couldn't kill them. There wasn't enough of them. As long as they worked together and stayed calm, they should make it through this.

His eyes darted over to Emerald, fury in her scarlet glare as she savagely slashed through the squires. She grunted as a squire cut under her guard and clipped her arm, but she tore through it a second later.

 _"Careful now."_ Watts voice practically sang. _Surely you should do better. Then again, I never did understand what she saw in you..."_

For a moment, Emerald faltered and Jaune understood. Watts wasn't interested in taking them all out. He just needed to take her out. Tie off the loose end and deal with them another time. Divide and conquer.

"Shut up," Emerald whispered. "Dont talk about her."

 _"Oh yes, now I remember. She saw your semblance. Thats all she was ever interested in. Maybe if she had looked a little further and seen that's all you are, maybe she would have chosen someone better. Someone who could keep her alive."_

"I said, shut up!"

Emerald jumped over the heads of two squires, breaking free of the triangle, she, Jaune and Ruby had formed. Her chains loose she swung over the battle landing at the bottom of the imperial staircase and her weapon now in sickle form once more, she swung and sliced her way up with only one thought on her mind.

Jaune tried to move but the squires where quicker, a hive mind converging between them and Emerald. He tried to call for Ruby but even she couldn't push her way through the hordes and her petal form would leave her too open for the drones overhead.

He shouted to Emerald but whether she didn't here him or just didn't care, she was already at the top of the stairs. Panting, she half stumbled towards the main door, only for it explode in a green light and send Emerald flying back into the hall. She struck the far away wall, crunching into the marble and her aura broke red as she fell forward onto the ground.

Dazed, she stumbled to her knees, grasping for weapons that were scattered across the room. Jaune tried to push through once more but the squires threw themselves on his sword just to slow him down. It was too late and Jaune could do nothing but watch as the three squires stood over Emerald, blades drawn, ready to strike.

 _"Well she never did have good judgement."_

Suddenly, two of the squires exploded and the third jerked before toppling forward as its power died. All at once, every machine jerked and stood still. Emerald watched the final quire fall, transfixed. It hit the ground with a crunch and still Emerald stared disbelieving at the hole in its head.

And the black arrow protruding through it.

All the shock, disbelief and anger melted away, turning to elation as Emerald turned up to the top of the stairs. Her hair was longer, tied in a ponytail and down to her waist. Her eye was still covered, but with a black bandage rather than glass mask. But there was no mistaking her as she cracked her bow in two and it shattered away to nothing.

Cinder Fall looked across the room a look of satisfaction on her face. She looked at them all, her gaze lingering on all of them for just a second, before her hand shot out like a snake and snatched a drone that had flown too close. It wriggled and squirmed but Cinder held it easily and turned it so its camera faced her.

"Hello Arthur," Cinder said with a smile. "Its been quite a while. Almost a year."

 _"Your supposed to be dead."_ Watts sounded like he still didn't believe it. _"I saw-"_

"My broken body as Salem pulled my power from me at the bottom of Haven." Cinder was still smiling but her voice was dangerous. "You should have made sure, Arthur."

 _"My machines... They aren't responding. How?"_

Cinder held up a scroll, a symbol of the queen chess piece on it.

"Technically, they're Ironwoods machines and why would you put in safe guards against your own virus. You never did have good judgement."

 _"That wont work twice."_

"No, but it doesn't need to. I'm only letting you go to give Salem a message."

 _"And what message is that?"_

"That she promised me power, and I want it back."

And with one final smirk, Cinder crushed the drone in her obsidian hand. With a satisfied hum, she turned to face the rest of the room.

"Now where were we... ahh yes I remember." Cinder smiled down at them. "Hello again."

* * *

"You!"

Ruby's voice yelled across the room and before Jaune could react, the world became Silver. Jaune raised his shield to protect himself from the blinding light and Emerald screamed in despair.

"Cinder no!"

But when the light cleared, Cinder stood unharmed, though her arm was raised to protect her one remaining eye and Jaune could see it glitter in the light, a black metal prosthetic with dark gold trim.

For a moment she seemed unsure but then Cinder smiled once more.

"That won't anymore little Red," she said. "I think you'll find that I've changed quite a bit since the last time we've met."

"There's still the old fashion way," Ruby said, hefting her scythe. "You've got a lot to answer for."

There was a glint in Cinders eye, like a cat staring down a mouse but then her head tilted the barest amount. She sighed, muttering under her breath.

"Fine we'll do it your way." She folded her arms, dropping her hostile stance. "Perhaps another's time Ruby, but the question you need to be asking yourself is, why hasn't your dear head master said anything."

Jaune turned to see Oscar staring at them, a pensive look on his face. His hand was on his cane, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses but he wasn't hostile. He barely looked defensive.

Qrow landed next to him, his sword at the ready.

"Oz, do you think..."

Oscar didn't answer at first but kept staring up at Cinder until finally he said quietly.

"Fall?"

A golden glow pulsed over Cinders body. It wasn't like an aura break but it was familiar. Jaune has seen it before, he'd seen it many times with Oscar.

Cinder stance changed, her posture adjusting to be almost casual. Her hands laid in front of her as she smiled at the room. That was until she reached Oscar and her gaze became fixed.

"Oz," she said, coldly. "It's me."

She calmly walked forward, stepping down the staircase as Oscar slowly lessened his grip on the cane.

"Cinder?" Emerald said apprehensively. "What's- is that you?"

"Currently no," she said with Cinders voice. "A very long time ago, my sisters and I, became the first Maidens. Cinder is still present but my name is Fall." She smirked but despite her face it wasn't like Cinders cruel grin. It was almost friendly. "The original you might say."

Emerald frowned, her feelings conflicted.

"Your lying," Jaune said. "You can't be trusted, your a murder."

"Kids right," Qrow said. "Your not exactly a reliable source."

"And you are?" Fall said before flashing gold once and she changed once more.

Her walk became lighter and she casually pulled glass from the air, forming a staff that she spun with causal ease. The top of the staff enlarged forming what would have probably been a brilliant jewel had it not just been obsidian.

"But if you must know bird brain," she said with a cocky grin. "It really is us."

She was halfway down the stairs now, showing no signs of stopping and despite everything Cinder had done, Qrow and Ozpin had both lowered their guard. Jaune couldn't believe it, they were going to let her away with it. Emerald and Mercury had been one thing, but this?

His grip on his sword tightened. He had gotten stronger since last time they had fought, not enough to beat a Maiden but maybe he could surprise her. And she had said something about her powers... maybe she wasn't as strong as she had been.

Then her golden eyes turned on him and her face softened.

"You're Jaune," she said. "I've heard about you. I'm sorry for what you've been through. And for what comes next."

Cinders body flashes gold once more and the staff broke apart and reforming once more into a long pointed spear that Jaune knew too well to ever not recognise.

"Hello Jaune," she said softly. "I- it's... I don't-"

 ** _Clang_**

Jaunes sword hit the floor as he stared disbelieving.

"Pyrrha?"

"Jaune, I'm so sor-" Her body jerked and spluttered gold. Cinder grasped at her head, before she stood tall once more, a curled snarl on her lips.

"We're not here to fix your pathetic love life," she said with a roll of her eye. "So lets get down to business. You all aren't in a position to turn down my help. And as much as I hate to admit it." The words seemed liked poison in her mouth. "I need yours to kill Salem."

"So what's its going to be?"


	4. The Schwarz's

_Writing Prompt : Qrow and Winter go undercover in Mistral as newly-weds on their honeymoon._

* * *

Lily knew that in the grand scheme of things, she didn't have all that important a job. She wasn't a huntress out in the desert badlands living day to day as she tracked down in Wyrms and sand crawlers. She didn't mine for dust worrying about cave ins, explosions or both. She wasn't even a politicians, pouring over legislation proposals and trying to squeeze the budget to expand the protection and defence of the outer rim settlements.

No Lily just worked the front desk of a hotel. It wasn't particularly a glamorous role despite the hotels prestige but she met a lot of fascinating people travelling to Vacou. sometimes on a particularly long day, she would sigh over the monotony but then she would realise she was being ridiculous and laugh. If boredom was the worst she dealt with, then her life was probably okay.

Still sometimes the people she had to check in could be a little... different and none stood out more the Schwarz's.

From the moment Lily saw them, she knew this was going to be an interesting encounter. For one, they were some of the most striking people she had ever seen. The man was wearing a dark charcoal suit that despite looking new still hung on him rather scruffily. In the time it took to walk from the front doors to the desk, his came loose four times. Still it was tailored and form fitting and well... damn.

The woman, in contrast looked far more causal and yet somehow looked even more uncomfortable than he did. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders and she was constantly pushing it out of her face like she wasn't used to it. She wore a much lighter white sun dress that stopped above her knees, a fact she seemed very conscious of as she every now and then tried to pull it lower. Still it showed off what it should and left the rest to the imagination and well... damn.

The couple were muttering to each other as they approached but stopped as they approached, greeting her with large and rather forced smiles. That wasn't all that uncommon though. Depending on where they had come from it could have been a long flight and that was always stressful. Perhaps this was the first time travelling together, which was always straining on any new relationship. It occurred to Lily she should really stop making up history of couples before meeting them.

"Good evening," the woman said. "We have a booking under Schwarz."

Lily nodded deciding to skip her usual cheery greeting. From the woman's tone and lack of pleasantries she clearly wouldn't appreciate it. Best to just get through it as quickly as possible. Her husband however, just snorted at the way she spoke.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he said with a cheeky grin. "Just kinda formal that's all."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No no, just though that you..." The man hesitated, his eyes flickering to Lily for a second. "That you agreed to try and relax a little more. You know, now you aren't working, you don't have to be the Ice Queen."

The womans eyes blazed with fire for a moment as the couple stared at each other but then, some sort of understanding seemed to dawn on her as her eyes too glanced at Lily. For a moment, she sighed and then let out an apologetic smile her tone suddenly much softer.

"I apolo- I'm sorry about that." Her teeth were brilliantly white. "I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just a little tired from the flight."

"You don't need to apologise mam. I'm sorry your flight wasn't more comfortable."

"Oh the flight was fine," the man said with a grin. "It's just my wife is a bit scardy cat when it comes to flying. Isn't that right, honey?"

Lily decided not to respond to that although the temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"Well we can't all be as comfortable as you in the air," she said through gritted teeth but then smiled genuinely for the first time turning to Lily. "Perhaps a little too comfortable though. He fell asleep, I say sleep. He passed out and snored our half the cabin."

"I don't snore."

"Oh sweetie..."

Lily giggled despite herself and the man shot her a look of betrayal he frowned at his wife. She just looked back at him smugly but there tiff didn't seem to be over.

"I'm surprised you were able to hear anything hurling into that bag, Jaqueline?"

The woman rounded on her husband, fury on her face.

"My name is Jaqueline?" She paused remembering they were in public before clearing her throat and nonchalantly repeating. "My name is Jaqueline..."

"It's nice to meet you..."

"And I'm Artie Schwarz," the husband said, extending his hand with a cheeky grin. "At pleasure to meet you."

Is he flirting with me right in front of his wife?

"Only a few more years till you'll be Artie Grau."

"Hey!"

"So anyway," Lily said quickly. "Oh you have our honeymoon suite. Congratulations. You'll love it. It has wonderful views of the oasis, complimentary champagne and we offer a wide selection of leisure activities with the other guests." Lily went a little pink leaning forward to make a sure no one else would hear them. "It's also quite a bit away from the other rooms so you don't know to worry about things getting-um... physical."

The newlyweds stared at her incredulously, glanced at each other and then back at her.

"Things will likely get physical," Jaqueline said dryly. "But probably not in the way you're thinking."

Artie laughed at that and Lily blushed brightly. What weird things were these too into?

"Anyway," she hurried on, desperate to finish now. "Here's your room keys. If you have any problems, please just phone."

The strange pair nodded and walked towards the lift. As they did, Artie wrapped his arm and Jaquelines waist and despite flinching, she seemed to accept it assuming it didn't go any lower. Shaking her head, Lily went back to some paperwork, glad the strange experience was over.

A few moment later though, Artie reappeared.

"Oh I forgot to mention. I got a work appointment tomorrow pretty early tomorrow and I would hate for Jackie to miss out because of me. Can you just put her down for all those leisure activities you were telling us about?"

Lily sighed but complied.

"The first one is a hike to watch the sunrise..."

"Is the guide motivating and infectiously happy?"

"...Yes."

"That sounds perfect." Artie grinned. "She'll just love it."

"Okay, Ill book her in." As she typed on the system, Lily noticed another activity that might be help. "Oh and sir, just so you know. There's a couples counselling seminar that has a few open slots..."


	5. Doggie Day Dreams

_Writing Prompt : Watts captures Zwei and finds a way to view his memories, hoping to get vital information. What he finds, however..._

* * *

"It really is a shame that young Cinder isnt feeling strong enough to join us today."

Hazel didnt reply, barely moving at all to acknowledge Watt's condescending drawl. His eyes did flicker though to where Emeralds eyes sparked in anger and Mercury bristled, even as he smiled back.

"Its really more that we didn't want to waste her time," he said. His arms were crossed to appear causal but their tenseness betrayed him making Watts smirk all the more.

"Of course," he said before moving over to the large screen he had set up. A box sat next to it. "But I think when you report what I have done, she will be sad she missed it."

Even Hazel had to admit he was intrigued. He didn't like Watts, the man was a slimeball but he couldn't deny his talent. Without his talent for robotics and computers, Beacon would still be standing and Ozpin would continue to train children up for the slaughter.

Arthur moved over to the box, cautiously opened the lid, seemed to relax, reached inside and pulled out-

"Is that a dog?" Hazel asked.

"Its a corgi." Mercury said equally unimpressed.

"Thats Zwei," Emerald said earning herself three amazed looks. "What, I had to hang out with RWBY all the time. I recognise their dog."

Watts placed the happy looking corgi on the table between them and, as though to confirm what Emerald had said, he trotted over to her and started to beg. Emerald scowled at him but Mercurys face was already filled with glee at this opportunity.

"Aww, look Em," he said mockingly. "He remember you. Go on, give him a treat."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Zwei whined again and Emerald sighed before beginning to scratch his ears. Contented, the dog promptly curled up on her lap and began to doze. It was like he had no concept of danger at all.

"What is the point of this?" Hazel said, slightly annoyed at his time being wasted. "If your plan is to ransom their dog-"

"Nothing quite so droll," Watts interrupted. "I have a developed a device that will allow us to extract the memories of a canine and using them, I believe we can develop a greater understanding of our enemies, specifically this silver eyes brat that caused dear Cinder so much trouble."

Once again, Emerald had to be held back by Mercury and once again, Watts pretended not to notice as he retrieved Zwei and deposited the again whining dog on a stand next to the screen. Before the dog could move a glass cylinder, encased the stand, trapping him inside.

He then fell asleep once more.

"Have you drugged this dog?" Hazel asked concerned.

"No," Watts replied irritated at the question. "Why do you always ask that?"

"You don't have a great reputation for animal testing," Mercury added. "Or human testing for that matter."

"Shut up," Watts replied, before pulling a level.

Sparks began to fly and all the fur on Zweis body stood on end before jolts of lightning burst out form him into the glass. The energy ran down the glass to the bottom where wires led to a complicated looking machine.

A few seconds later the screen flickered into life.

"Its kinda blurry," Emerald remarked and Watts rolled his eyes.

"I have just invented a device that can scan the brainwaves of a canine, extract them, transfer them to data and reassemble them and display them all while translating them into a format the human mind can understand and you are complaining the image isn't crisp enough?"

"Yeesh, sorry."

Hazel ignored their bickering choosing instead to focus on the screen. The image was becoming more focused, and the warped garbled sound becoming more clear until suddenly a girls voice rang out, in a forced deep inflection.

 _"Rarr, I am Zwei, destroyers or worlds. Give be belly rubs or I will bring you destruction."_

On the screen, the dogs gaze turned to face a young girl in red lying on the ground, holding Zwei above her, a look of mock terror on her face.

"Please Zwei know," Ruby said in her normal voice. "We accept your demands."

Looking down on her Zwei barked cheerfully and Watts snickered as he watched.

"Oh yes, I can see now why this fearsome warrior was able to defeat Cinder so easily."

Emeralds outraged reply didn't manage to reach her tongue however, as before she could reply, Ruby sat up on the screen and placed Zwei on her lap. Due to Ruby's posture and Zweis short stature this left the screen suddenly filled with a 15 year old girls chest.

"Congrats Watts," Mercury said drily. "You've finally invented a device worthy of your moustache."

Hazel looked away from the screen, suddenly feeling rather inappropriate. Watts went beat red, either from anger at Mercury or embarrassment, Hazel couldn't tell. Either way he moved faster than Hazel had ever seen, hitting some buttons and moving onto the next memory just as Zwei started making biscuits.

The other three stared at him as the memory began to load.

"You're a pervert," Emerald said bluntly.

"I am not-"

"Emerald please, he's not a pervert," Mercury said. "He's a pedo."

"Thats a good point. That didn't even look like Beacon. Ruby could have been as young as 14 there and here you are-"

"Enough, both of you," Watts snapped. "Obviously that's not what the device is intended for."

"Sure," Emerald said before her smile dropped. "Wait is that why you put him on my lap?"

"Roll the tape," Mercury said before Emerald punched his arm. "Ow.

Mercifully as the screen rolled up into the next image, Emerald was not on the screen. Hazel wasn't sure if he would be able to look at her again if she had been.

"Ahh here we are," Watts said smoothing his shirt. "This looks more like Beacon, I'm sure my invention will be validated now."

Well he was right that it was Beacon, Hazel considered, but when it came to validation, this probably wasn't what he had in mind.

On the screen, coming from the angle of a dog napping in the corner of a room, the screen was now showing Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Empire, ranked in the highest bracket of Beacon Sparring, huntress in training, was dancing alone in her dorm room.

And this wasn't the dancing of ball room connoisseur, this was the mad frantic movements of a teenage girl who didn't think anyone was watching. She spun energetically, swung her arms like a windmill and kicked around widely. The room was mostly quite, her music coming through headphones but Zwei's enhanced hearing could still make out the melody.

 _I'm not your pet, not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of you crime_

"Is she listening to herself?" Mercury asked.

"She did that a lot."

"She's just a child. Having fun," Hazel said listlessly. "Like girls her age should be. We aren't going to judge her for that."

The tone left little for disagreement and there was silence for the rest of the song until Weiss, slightly panting from the exertion sat down at her desk. Zwei got up from where he had been watching and padded over to Weiss. She grinned stupidly as she saw him approach.

 _"Hey boy. Now you tell no one of this, understand. This is out little secret, okay?"_

Zwei barked in agreement and Weiss leaned down to pat his head and once again the screen was filled.

"God damn it," Watts cursed as Hazel looked away. "What's with this mutt?"

"Oh come one Doc, lets not go making mountains out of mole hills." Mercury laughed at his own joke. "But seriously you are pervert."

"Yeah," Emerald muttered. "Are we done here, I need to go shower now."

"Knowing you, probably a cold one."

This time, Emeralds punched Mercury in the head but Watts was already messing with the buttons, too annoyed to care. Hazel just wanted to go back to his books.

"No, this invention is genius," Watts snapped. "I will not have this moment stained by your debauchery."

"We're not the one who invented the Peeping Poodle Machine."

The screen rolled into view once more showing Zwei lying on a bed at Beacon, eyes half dropped closed. Hazel shook his head. How much did this dog sleep? He still hadn't stirred from in his place in the machine. Through the speakers the muffled sound of someone singing not very well, occasionally wrapping could be heard.

"Weiss again," Mercury asked but Emerald shook her head

"Sounds more like Yang."

"Ahh," Mercury said before turning to Watts. "So is this your grand finale?"

Hazel didn't know what he meant by that and frankly wasn't sure he wanted to know. Of all the crimes he had been a part of with Salem, this meeting might have been the worst. This was the first time he had felt like a criminal.

The next thing the screen showed didnt help. The sound of a door opened and Zweis head swivelled round to find Yang exiting the bathroom wearing a towel over her hair. And that was it.

Angrily turning aside, Hazel threw a chair at the machine, destroying it and releasing Zwei who gave a yip of alarm and jumped away. Unfortunately, all this did too the screen was freeze it in place.

"You know you're still staring right Em?"

A second later, Mercury was a rolling on the floor clutching his crotch in pain. Emerald, still slightly pink in the face stormed out of the room and Watts was currently kneeling next to the broken remains of months of work.

Finally the screen faded to black and Hazel made to leave the room. He made it as far as the door before he almost tripped over something. Looking down he found Zwei's happy face staring up at him, his tongue lolling to the side, oblivious or simply uncaring to the destruction he had inadvertently caused.

Looking back at Watts, Hazel sighed and picked the dog up under his arm. He wasn't going to give the boy back to a man like that.


End file.
